Code Geass: The Next Generation R2
by Meerkat13
Summary: AU. Lelouch is emperor of chicago. Suzaku falls for Lelouch, Nunnaly becomes a rebel, CC is a babysitter, and and what do children have to do with this? Not to mention an oncomming war is in the horizon. There is a yaoi warning. This story has been edited
1. Prologue Lelouch's End

Code Geass: The Next Generation

**Episode 6: The Death of Lelouch**

O.o? Episode jump? Well, I had done this episode way back. I do not own Code Geass and its characters. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise and CLAMP. This is prologue of story. everything will fall into place as it unfolds

* * *

It all happened in an instant. She betrayed him. she had let go of his hand and he fell onto the cold, hard concrete floors, crushing his head in the process. Little Lupin yelled his voice out. He had witnessed his Father's death and the betrayal of his Father's friends and his sister. Suzaku placed the crown atop the girl's head. "We'll split the leadership. One person per month." Said Suzaku. "What do we do now Queen Nunnaly?" asked Kallen.

Nunnaly looked down at her dead brother with eyes of imperialism. "My brother's rule over this country led us into a never ending war. Now that he's gone I shall bring peace to this land." Nunnaly's voice had slightly changed. She was more than just a viceroy now. She was a queen.


	2. The Scandal of Suzaku Kuurugi

Story Arc 1 - The Scandal of Suzaku Kururugi

Episode 1 - The Scandal of Suzaku Kuruugi

**This is a slice of life story. the main ispiration was Meerkat Manor. The characters are not potrayed as Meerkats nor do any of the characters belong to me (except 3 or 4 original characters). Code Geass belongs to SUNRISE and Clamp. You'd be surprised at the weird FanFics they have out now!

* * *

  
**

Morning dawned the metropolitan area of Chicago. At the Cern castle, Nunnaly awoke to see the sunlight up the surface. She and her small group, The Aztecs, have been struggling whilst Lelouch's group, the Whiskers, went through a breeze for the last week. Thomas, the Emperor of the Whiskers anointed Lelouch the title of 'Dominant Male'. But in order to protect his high status the former Britannian must, and dare I describe it, have children.

Suzaku Kruger, I mean, Kururugi, has showed way too much interest in Lelouch and Lelouch's two wives, Namia and 'Closed Caption'. But mainly Lelouch.

The past rover followed Lelouch everywhere. Whenever Lelouch went out to grab a Snack Wrap from McDonalds, Suzaku would follow! Whenever Lelouch went into a room to be alone there goes Suzaku!

The 'justice is right' Suzaku Kururugi couldn't stay away for a minuet. It was something about Lelouch that made Suzaku feel love struck. Sure he might have snubbed Nunnaly but to Suzaku, Lelouch was where the gold was! That flowing and well tidy hair! Those crystalline purple eyes that seemed to suck you into another universe! That frown…the frown that was never a smile. That voice…a voice of purity and his skin was just as pale as vanilla ice cream and it was luminescent and sublime as a dying sun at the end of the Degenerate Era. Lelouch was the sole divinity of Suzaku's heart! He was the only thing Suzaku's world evolved around.

On one moonlight night Suzaku caught sight of Namia sitting under a Hawthorn tree. Everyone in the manor were sleeping. Not caring to stand guard or ask a sentry to stay and guard the palace. So Suzaku decided to play the 'want me' game. He walked over to Lelouch's empress and tried to kiss up to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked sternly. Suzaku took her by the hand and said,

"You don't like being with Lelouch, do you?"

"What are you talking about? I love Lelouch." She gasped.

"I can satisfy you more so than he can." Suzaku tightened his grip on her hand.

"You're hurting me…" she cried.

She stood up and tried to leave but Suzaku grabbed the back of her neck. She struggled hard but the seemingly weak boy was stronger than her. He dragged her into a small house that was hidden behind the trees.

o o o

The next day Namia couldn't face Lelouch. She was threatened to never tell of her night with Suzaku. Weeks later Namia started to show signs of pregnancy. That's when Lelouch started to worry because he to felt pregnant. The cause for Lelouch's strange feelings was an experiment. When Lelouch was unconscious and his memories erased, Lloyd Asplund experimented on Suzaku and Lelouch. Lloyd called the experiment Suricatta. He hoped to make Lelouch and Suzaku stronger and give them the mind of an alien. He also hoped to train Lelouch in being an agent for Britannia so Lelouch could start a new life on the side of Britannia instead of going to school and resurfacing as Zero. Lloyd knew about Lelouch…and he didn't bother to tell.

But, due to the failure of Lloyd's experiment, Suricatta, Suzaku and Lelouch slowly started to show signs of pregnancy.

In the afternoon Suzaku was walking down an alley. His destination was a small Pub called PEACH-PIT. Lelouch quietly followed. Suzaku walked up the stairs of the threshold. He touched the knob but didn't turn it. Lelouch tried to step in closer. The clumsy guy tripped on a rock and fell on a stray dog.

The racket put Suzaku on alert. He looked back and saw Lelouch lying on the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he snapped.

Lelouch stood up and said, "You've been very vexing to me over the past week. C.C. said she saw you drag Namia away. Suzaku, what is the explanation for your actions?"

Suzaku gulped. Had he been found out? He stepped down from the threshhold and said in a quivering voice, "I-I-I have not." Lelouch had his own ways of getting answers and he was not going to let Suzaku go so easily. Lelouch, looking very handsome in his emperor outfit, walked to Suzaku and whispered in his ear,

"Do not test me."

His tone of voice was raspy like a xenomorph. Suzaku, feeling stunned, said nothing. Lelouch, in his normal voice, added more to his sentence.

"What is it do you like about me?" Suzaku took a deep breath and boldly said, "Everything. Your eyes, your hair, and your body. I feel no need to rely on a woman for personal needs."

Lelouch was stunned. "Well, aren't we temperamental?" he chuckled.

Music could be heard from inside the pub. Moriah Carrey's popular song, Touch My Body was the song that was playing. Of all songs…

Suzaku slapped Lelouch. That ugly hat fell off the top of Lelouch's head from the force of the slap. Suzaku withdrew a syringe from his pocket and injected Lelouch with a date rape drug.

OOO

Lelouch woke up in a soft bed decorated with silky red sheets and satin feather pillows. He had been stripped of his clothing. He sat up and looked around. The room was dark and there was only one window on the right side of the room. A door creaked open. Suzaku entered the room. Lelouch, feeling bewildered, hid under the covers. Suzaku went to the bed and threw the covers over. Lelouch's birthday suit was in clear view.

"What the F*** is going on? Get me the hell out of here!" he shouted.

"Don't be so demanding." Scoffed Suzaku.

Suzaku made his way into the bed. Lelouch tried to run away but his hands were chained to the iron bars of the headboard. Suzaku licked every corner of Lelouch. He moved between his legs and…

OOO

That night Lelouch was dropped off by the mall called Macy's. His arms and legs were tied. To make it seem like he was never harmed, his hair, body and the emperor outfit were returned to its state of cleanliness. But something was strange about Lelouch now. A crowd gathered. One man untied Lelouch and gave him a ride to Cern Castle. When Lelouch arrived at his home, Cern Castle, It was in the middle of the night and everyone was why Lelouch left for so long. Euphemia, Shirley and Milly, the loyal babysitters, were walking to Euphemia's mother's house and they happened to find Suzaku in an alley. The same alley that was the back entrance of the pub.

"Euphemia, Shirley, Milly" He called weakly. The two walked over to him. he was clutching his stomache and his left eye was black. "Euphemia, Shirley, Milly" He called weakly. The two walked over to him. he was clutching his stomache and his left eye was black.

"What happened to you?" asked the alarmed girls simultaneously. What did happen? At the end of Suzaku and Lelouch's intercourse Lelouch put up a fuss when Suzaku tried to clean him up.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Suzaku. The girls nodded.

OOO

The next day Nina was standing in front of the Cern Castle entrance. The plan Suzaku thought of was smart enough to keep his secret safe. Inside the castle Lelouch opened his bedroom door and saw Milly. "Where is Suzaku?" he asked. Milly hesitated but hastily responded, "he went to Burger King! No...Uh, White Castle! He went to White Castle to see his friends Harold and Kumar!"

Suzaku was actually at the small, one bedroom house. The symptoms of Lloyd's experiment, Suricatta, were the warning signs. After he dropped Lelouch off by Macy's, Suzaku had made an emergency stop. That resulted in his new children.

He was escorting his children out of the burrow and away from Whiskers territory. Shirley was standing guard and Euphemia was searching the streets for a new temporary home for the children until they were old enough to return to their home at the castle. Milly tried her hardest to stall Lelouch. "Where is Suzaku?" he asked her in a more demanding tone. "uh…he's in Bikini Bottom!" joked Milly.

After 6 minuets of no answers to his main question, Lelouch pushed her aside but Milly jumped in front of him. "uh…there are termites all over him! I wouldn't get too close." she lied. She could stop because Lelouch didn't believe her from the get go. So she did the unthinkable. She bit him! She would get evicted from the castle for sure. A fight broke out between the two just that fast. Milly bit Lelouch on his left leg. He couldn't hit a lady. But he couldn't help it. He threw milly into a tree. Her leg broke in the process. She staggers to her feet and ran towards him. Lloyd was watching the fight. He decided to break it up. So he threw himself in front of Milly.

'_Damn you Lloyd! Stay out of this!_'

Lelouch ran for the castle gate. Once he was out of castle boundaries he ran to the forest where the little house was located. Milly called Suzaku on her cell phone.

"Suzaku! Run! He's coming!" she panted. He only got two out of the three children out. He gave the second one to Shirley and ran back into the house to get the last one. Euphemia sent Shirley a map of the new house location via cell phone. Milly was too injured to intervene in all the action and Lelouch was coming fast!

Suzaku exited the house with the third child but was caught by Lelouch. Suzaku's heart skipped a beat. Lelouch, in a fuming tone, said, "You'll PAY!"

"Please, Lelouch. I didn't know what came over me." Said Suzaku in his serious voice.

"I'M PROBABLY TRAUMATIZED BECAUSE OF YOU!" shouted Lelouch.

Loyal babysitter C.C. loved drama. She didn't even care to stop the fight. Suzaku told Lelouch why he raped him and how loyal he is to Lelouch. Lelouch didn't buy it.

"Instinct and love is more powerful. Too powerful for you mind!" said Lelouch.

So to say, Lelouch was on Suzaku's case…with so little members for the imperial family some children had to be killed while the other survived. Lelouch planned to run Suzaku away. Lelouch wanted the person who traumatized him out of his life. Lelouch withdrew his sword and ran towards Suzaku.

He lifted it high! Euphemia came back and saw the whole crime.

She ran towards Suzaku and saw the blood of the five year old child all over Lelouch.

'_Why brother? Why? Is it retribution you seek? Why did you come back evil?_'

"Lets make a run for It." whispered Euphemia to Suzaku. The two ran off. Lelouch chased them, hoping to run them out of the city. Shirley and the bruised Milly were waiting for Suzaku and Euphie at the new house. Suzaku and Euphemia had no clue Lelouch was following behind. When they arrived at the house Lelouch's suspicion rose up even higher. Milly and Shirley gasped when they saw a bloodstained Lelouch behind Suzaku and Euphie.

"Suzaku! Get the Kids!" hollered Shirley.

So while Milly and Shirley had Lelouch occupied in fight, Suzaku and Euphemia ran into the house. Lelouch is now regretting that he skipped remedial gym class. He reached for his iPhone and pressed the emergency call button which was detected by Lelouch's Secret Service (The Student Council). They ran to Lelouch's aid. Suzaku and Euphemia took the children out of the house. Shirley and Milly were fighting for their lives against their friends.

Lelouch was free of the fight and glared at Suzaku. Suzaku and Euphemia backed away slowly and ran for the back exit of the house. Lelouch followed them closely behind, not caring to run. Euphemia made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a hatchet. She walked out, ready to threaten Lelouch but he pounced on her and threw her against the wall. A young child, preferably Suzaku's, stared at Lelouch. Lelouch stared back at him. a scream was heard.

Suzaku had reached the back door of the house and kept on running. The tears in his eyes formed into crystals of pure sadness. Suzaku found an empty shed and placed the last child safely inside. He decided to fight Lelouch…but Lloyd was to blame. If it wasn't for Suricatta, the chase would never have happened. Lelouch and Suzaku faced off…

…And it ended quickly!

"The cause for Lelouch's actions was Suricatta." Explained Lloyd to Suzaku. Suzaku glanced over at Lelouch, whom was being contained in a Cryro Tube. Euphemia, Milly and Shirley were temporarily evicted from the castle. Suzaku's last child, Juno, had been spared.

Suzaku walked outside in the dead of the coming night and made his way to the little house. He sat on the top step and silently let his tears flow. His heart shattered by cruelty. He had gone too far with love. As the sun set on the Chicago metropolitan area a lone figure stood at the threshold of a little house.

"I'll never stop loving you." Suzaku whispered.

.

**POINTS OF INTREST**

I know this may seem like a terrible story but i had fun writing it. In this story all the events will lead up to one big bang! and the story is Yaoi...somewhat...PLEASE review. Its a better story now.


	3. The Crime of Suzaku Kuruugi

Episode 2 – The Crime of Suzaku

**Code Geass: The Next Generation **

**Episode Two**

I do not own Code Geass and its characters. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise and CLAMP.

Episode 2 – The Crime of Suzaku

* * *

After the aftermath of last week Lelouch decided to let the Suzaku back into the family castle. But Lelouch couldn't see Suzaku's true persona. A mad man lied deep within Suzaku. He wanted pure and evil revenge. But Lelouch's kindness almost made Suzaku drop all his hatred towards the Britannian boy and reconcile with him.

But Suzaku couldn't forget what Lelouch had done to his children.

Everyone in the castle were preparing for a trip to a fast food resturaunt. C.C. and Kallen were arguing about where to go.

"I SAY PIZZA HUT!" Shouted C.C. angrily.

"Well, I say Mc Donalds!" Shouted Kallen.

Lelouch stepped in to decide for them.

"Maybe we can go to Baker's Square." He suggested.

Kallen and C.C. stared at him. Then they agreed.

"Your wives argue so much." said a Guard to Lelouch.

"It's hard to handle them." laughed Lelouch.

"What about the **black girl**, um, the Empress?" asked the guard. "Is she still sick?"

"No. She's doing much better now." said Lelouch.

"I've made the reservations!" said Nina. "A restaurant for 200."

And with that, everyone except the guards left for an evening trip to Baker's Square. Suzaku, expecting another set, decided to stay behind with the cripple girl, Nunnaly. When Shirley, the last one to leave, was no longer in eyesight, Suzaku put his plan into motion. He wanted his offspring to have a happy life So he was going to kill Lelouch's 7 children. He walked over to Nunnaly and hastily tied a blindfold around her face. There was no need for it because she was blind. But what if she suddenly opened her eyes?

"Who's there?" she asked wearily.

The tone of her voice hinted that she was very sleepy. Without a word, he slashed her across her face to make it look like someone had beaten her. The poor girl cried out as Suzaku slashed her in various places with a knife.

"Who's there?" she cried over and over. Suzaku slashed her one final time. This time across the face! He put a towel in her mouth to stop her cries from being heard. She started crying. He made his way into the babysitting room. Inside he silently eliminated the youngest ones of Lelouch's children. All seven of them! He then turned his attention to Lupin and Nougat, Lelouch's first two children. He knew he had to kill them as well.

But he liked the two children. He was very fond of them and they were very fond of him. Lupin always referred to Suzaku as 'Uncle'! it was cute. Instead of killing them he planned to brutally injure them. First he attacked Nougat. Nougat was peacefully sleeping in a bed. Soundly dreaming of ponies and bees. She looked like a reflection a Nakaya, which bothered Suzaku.

He injected her with anesthesia and broke one of her legs and tore off her right arm. And once she was through with he moved on to Lupin. Thing is, Lupin, the oldest of Lelouch's kids, was awake and occupied in his Nintendo DS. He looked up at Suzaku. His pupils shrunk at the sight of the blood on his shirt.

"Un…Uncle Suzaku…what were you doing?" asked the little boy. Suzaku, whose heart was filled with hatred, glared at Lupin with eyes of resentment. He withdrew a gun and pointed it at the boy. The child's cries of help could not be heard from the soundproof doors of his room.

ooo

Nunnaly, whom was doing nothing but crying, questioned the meaning of Love. For the sake of his own children, Suzaku murdered Lelouch's children and framed Nunnaly for it! He crept over to her and put Nougat's arm in her lap and took the blindfold off of her. Nunnaly, paying too much attention to her pain, didn't notice what Suzaku just did. Dusk roused the nighttime sky.

Everyone came back from the food trip. Lelouch was happy and humming "Oh, Susanna!" when they were near the end of the song Lloyd and Cecile sung aloud the last part of the song.

"…And in the cold winter night when you feel snug and tight,

Don't you forget to dream of me!"

Suzaku wanted to laugh at their incompetence. Suzaku looked over at Lelouch. He was feeling so anticipated. He watched his every move.

"Where have you been?" asked Kallen.

Suzaku took his eyes off Lelouch to see Kallen looking at him questionably.

"I was at CiCi's Pizzeria. I was picking up a cheese pizza for Kaguya." Said Suzaku.

"Oh, where is Kaguya?" asked Kallen.

Lelouch entered the castle. Suzaku's adrenaline was rising very fast. He broke out into a laugh. He wanted to hear Lelouch's mournful cries. Lelouch inspected every room in the palace and found nothing! However he did see a trail of ruby red blood.

Horrified and worried to his heart's content he followed the trail. At the end of it was

A head. It was a head that belonged to one of his children! An image of seeing his half Mother Marianne's dead and bloodstained body atop Nunnaly flashed in his head.

"NOOOO!" he screamed in misery. His scream was heard in every region of the castle. Outside everyone gasped and wondered what had happened. They turned their attention towards the front door of the castle. Lelouch's very own children, killed by Suzaku!

Lelouch came out of the castle with tears in his sad, purple eyes. Lelouch paid dearly for his kindness. Under the nighttime sky Lelouch sat next to Suzaku and silently cried the night away.

ooo

The next day Nunnaly was sleeping in the same spot and Shirley organized an investigation in the heinous murder of Lelouch's children. Suzaku walked over to Nunnaly and said, "Are you hungry?" she shook her head. She couldn't speak. She was actually starving but she didn't want to do anything or have someone do something for her at the moment.

Suzaku stepped back a few feet as Milly and the others came to interrogate Nunnaly.

Milly stood over her and stated talking. "Nunnaly Lamperouge. The so-called cheerful sister of Lelouch! Were you or were you not here when we went out to eat?" Nunnaly meekly responded,

"Yes. Miss Milly."

Milly became more serious. She pointed at Nunnaly and shouted, "Then you were the murderer of Lupin, Nougat, Chuckie, Kayla, Bob and Hermione!" Nunnaly gasped and said, "No! It wasn't me! Did you talk to Suzaku?"

Milly raised one eyebrow and said, "Do you assume that Suzaku did it? Nice try but we've interrogated him this morning. He said he saw you crawl into the Babysitting Room. Of course your pragmatist persona makes you look unawares!"

Nunnaly stood up, legs shaking, and said, "I would never hurt my brother's children."

Nina saw the arm on the ground beside Nunnaly. She shook Milly's shoulder and pointed to the arm. Milly was surprised. She picked up the arm and said, "oh? What's this? The arm of a baby?"

Shirley gasped. "The bracelet on the wrist of the arm, I gave that to Nougat!" she said in a horrified tone. Suzaku watched as the group surrounded Nunnaly. "You devious White Witch!" snarled Kallen. Nunnaly's heart was racing as more people surrounded her. "What is going on here?" asked Lelouch imperiously from behind the crowd.

They all looked back. Milly stepped forwards and said, "Nunnaly killed you kids. We've got the evidence. There's blood around her mouth and we found Nougat's arm beside her." Lelouch froze. His body felt like it went through a major shutdown and the whole world was melting like an ice cream in the blazing sun.

Rivalz took Nunnaly by the arm and whispered in her ear, "I know you are innocent. I'll help clear your name. don't worry." Nunnaly looked at him and said, "But you have nothing to back up your defense. It's inevitable that I'll go to jail. If you say anything everyone will not believe you without actual proof." Rivalz sneaked into the castle and looked around for some proof. A familiar scent came across his nose. White Diamonds by Elizabeth Taylor mixed with Georgio Armani cologne. He sniffed the walls for the scent. The only scent he could smell was Suzaku's Georgio Armani Cologne.

As he sniffed farther down the wall he picked up Nunnaly's perfume scent. He immediately stopped sniffing. If someone caught him doing that then they would sniff the wall and pick up her scent. It would be more evidence against Nunnaly.

He looked and looked and found nothing. He sat down and let out a big, exhausted sigh said, "I hope things don't become worse for Nunnaly. I like her."

Rivalz warmed up to the sweet Nunnaly. There was something about her he couldn't resist.

ooo

The next day Nunnaly was cast out of the family. Suzaku, whom was still expecting, was more than happy that they fell for his trap. Everyone except Lelouch felt the day was normal. Normality wouldn't cloud Lelouch's mind. Nina walked over to him.

"Don't be down in the dumps. Everything points to her." She said.

Lelouch scoffed at Nina's accusation towards Nunnaly.

"Isn't it strange?" he wondered. Nina looked at him with a confused expression. He continued on, "…How everything points to her? Things like that can only happen in framed cases." Nina denied this. "Not really." Lelouch started to wonder about Suzaku. _'could he have done this to safeguard his own children? After what I did to him I'm sure that's it.'_

Lelouch walked over to his crying sister. He picked her up like he always used to and took her back into the castle but before he could reach the inside Milly caught sight him!

"Bringing the criminal inside? Keep her away from my kids!" growled Milly.

An argument between Lelouch and Milly broke out. He denies his sister would ever do anything to hurt him but Milly stated otherwise.

"How could she do anything? She can't walk!" he shouted.

"Suzaku said he saw her crawl into the Castle." Said Milly.

"I'm pretty sure they would've ran away from her if she tried to kill them!" stated Lelouch.

"How can they do that if they were asleep the whole time? Suzaku said he put them to sleep before the murder happened!" shouted Milly.

"Where was he in all of this? He should have been there to protect them!" Lelouch shouted.

"He said he was asleep! He said he knew he could trust Nunnaly to watch his back!" said Milly.

In a furious tone Lelouch shouted louder than ever, "BUT NUNNALY IS BLIND!"

"But she regained her eyesight last week, after you evicted Stacy and killed yourself." Said the ever so quaint Nina.

Euphemia noticed the small cuts on Nunnaly's body. "Hey! Nunnaly has cuts all over her! It seems like some one was fighting her." Everyone rushed over to Nunnaly like as if they were the popparatzi and they gasped and exclaimed at the small cuts. "It seems like the poor children fought for their lives." Said Milly in a saddened tone.

"SHUT UP!" hollered Lelouch. Everyone turned their heads towards him. "What ever do you mean, boy?" asked Lloyd. Suzaku loved the drama. Plus he wasn't even apart of it. He looked on as he ate a bag full of popcorn.

Lelouch said under his breath, "I have proof that Nunnaly didn't kill my kids." he looked up at the trees and said, "Come on out…C2 and Nakaya."

Loyal babysitter C.C. (sometimes pronounced as C2) and Lelouch's empress Nakaya played the role of hidden bystanders. Suzaku's pupils shrunk. Had he been found out? "This convoluted fight will cease now." Said Lelouch.

The two girls opened their mouths and said, "We saw Suzaku enter the castle!" everyone gasped and looked at Suzaku, whom was standing by a tree. They all had I-can't-believe-it expressions. The agony the children had went through and the lies that plagued Nunnaly are now revealed.

But it wasn't time for a fight. Suzaku's child was coming fast. He dropped to his knees and said, "No…not now."

Shirley, not wanting to see another painful fight break out, stepped in front of Lelouch and said, "Lelouch, why can't you be more like Rose? She let pregnant subordinates stay in the family. What you did to Suzaku's first lot of children made him not want to trust and be around you anymore. That is why he did this. Lelouch, ask yourself…what would Rose do?"

Suzaku began to cry. "Lupin and Nougat are hidden in the janitor closet." He said. He slowly walked over to the nearest forest. He was disapointed and worried about what would become of him.

Instead of inflicting his anger on Suzaku, Lelouch decided to do away with Suzaku's soon-coming child. Was he not been listening to Shirley? Had the power of vendetta taken control of his mind?

Only Nougat and Lupin survived Suzaku's killing spree. Lelouch decided to keep Suzaku in the castle, but he made sure Kallen would watch Suzaku's every move.

Lloyd took Suzaku into the hospital room. Lloyd blames himself for the drama that enused in the family. Euphemia entered the room and walked over to the crying Suzaku.

"I'll be their babysitter." She said in a caring tone.

Suzaku smiled at her. Even though Euphiemia wasn't their mother, she would care for Suzaku's children and devote all her time into protecting them. And so she was their sole babysitter and treated them like as if they were her own. Nunnaly became afraid of Suzaku and went back to her struggling splinter group, 'The Aztecs'. The day closed with a seemingly happy end. The crime and scandal of Suzaku Kururugi will be recorded in Whiskers family history as the craziest crime ever.

* * *

**NOTES OF INTREST  
**

I thought of this wild story while watching Meerkat Manor. I felt bad for Rocket Dog when what'shername killed Rocket Dog's pups. In The next two episodes Nunnaly will become jealous of Lelouch.


	4. The Dismay of Cornelia and Nunnaly

Code Geass: The Next Generation

**Episode 3: The Dismay of Cornelia & Nunnaly**

I do not own Code Geass and its characters. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise and CLAMP.

Story Arc 2 – Rising Star

* * *

_Rising Star of the Kalahari, your youth explains your stupidity._

_Rising star of the Kalahari, your exodus to a new world will start a new journey._

_Rising star of the Kalahari, Aztec of the West, try hard to reach your goal_

_And do your best!

* * *

  
_

Nunnaly wakes up to a new day. Sometime during the night she called a secret meeting. Her and the rest of the Aztecs decided to move back to their house. Nunnaly's visit at the Whiskers was a big mistake. The reason she wanted to leave was because of Suzaku.

Nunnaly sat outside the Cern Palace and watched the sun slowly rise over the horizon. She was collecting her thoughts and opening the vault to her most recent memories. The day her half-Mother died from the snakebite and Thomas and Lelouch taking the role being leader to the whiskers put Nunnaly in state of trauma.

She scoffed at the horrid memories. She glances back at the entrance of the house.

"Why can't I lead?" the question stayed unrequited since the day of Rose's death. Lelouch joined Nunnaly in her sun watching moment. Neither of them said a single word.

The sun's rays overlapped the city and the golden bridge with its light. When the light became brighter Nunnaly and Lelouch's eyes sparkled like diamonds in lava.

Nunnaly broke the silence with a conversation. "Me and my Aztecs are going back to our old house. I don't know what I was thinking, Brother. I shouldn't have come back here." Lelouch wanted to deny her words of sadness. Since she was 8 years old he cared for her and did everything for her. But now that she is 16 and walking he finds it hard to accept the fact that she wants to leave the nest.

The world is perfect enough for her to be alone. But she won't be alone. Her group, The Aztecs, will be there for her. "Hey, NANALEEE! We got to get to our house before The Gattaca do!" shouted Satoshi. Nunnaly looked at Lelouch and said, "Well, I guess I gotta go and be a leader to my group. I'll never miss you, brother." She ran over to Satoshi and the other members of the Aztecs and ran off into the distance.

A tear slid down Lelouch's cheek and onto the mossy forest ground. He didn't want her to leave, but it was her decision and he had to live with that.

* * *

Ooo

Nunnaly and company arrived at the old house at 9:52 am. Satoshi, an all-American boy and Nunnaly's lover, inspected the inside of the vacant house. A house in a field of daisies can easily be infested with fleas or bees.

On the meaner side of Chicago turbulence had broken out. Britannia was in a small war. Charlie, leader of his group made up of five playboys, had breached Cornelia's lair. But before that, him and his boys wreaked havoc in the Britannian city in Japan. Since they had the ability to teleport they could teleport anywhere at anytime. First they picked a fight with the young males of the Britannia palace and then they infiltrated part of Ashford Elementary school and attacked the members of a student council.

These reckless boys had a plan. They were going to distract everyone just to get to Cornelia. The Aztecs weren't too far from the pandemonium. "Why is Britannia so close to us?" asked Rivalz. Nunnaly froze. She might have lead her family into enemy territory. And to make things worse, V.V., Cornelia's spy, was watching the Aztec's every move. He sprang out from the bushes and into Britannia to report the news to Cornelia.

But when he got there he was shocked by what he saw. Cornelia, leader of Britannia, had fallen victim to the Whiskers Playboys. Charlie threw himself onto her. Cornelia was powerless against the handsome man. V.V. was chased out of Britannia territory by Miles, one of Charlie's friends and fifth of the playboys. Nunnaly saw him coming and she hid her face in a hole. V.V. passed the splinter group, not caring to stop and look back. But it soon crossed his mind that the group he just passed look like they needed a member.

He backtracked his way to the group and sat down next to Nunnaly. V.V. being in her life was the last thing she needed. Cornelia's guards, the nobles and other people of the Britannia group watched on in disappointment as the playboys were seducing Cornelia.

Cornelia seemed comfortable with them. Nunnaly wanted to see no more. She led the Aztecs away from the amazing sight.

V.V. piped out, "So, where are we going niece?" Nunnaly didn't say a word. She and Cornelia were both rising stars of the Kalahari, but after what Cornelia had to endure, her status as Queen of Japan may crumble to the ground.

Or will it? Now that Britannia is five members stronger (making it 18) Cornelia has more power in her hands. Cornelia may be the winner of this round.

The day comes to a silent close. The Aztecs bunker in a small shed. But something strange sneaks into their domain! Nunnaly awakes to see a familiar face. Suzaku Kururugi was sleeping right beside Nunnaly! In the same bed!

"AH!" she screamed. Everyone jumped up in fright. Suzaku looked around and said, "Hey! Long time no see."

The Aztecs had a hard enough life and V.V. and Suzaku's arrival have made it harder.

Rolo, a kid from a poor family whom call their selves Young Ones, stood next to Nunnaly and said to Suzaku, "if you dare hurt Nunnaly again I'll rip you limb from limb."

Suzaku smiled at Nunnaly and said, "Me, Euphemia and my two little ones have ran away from the Whiskers. We can't take it anymore! Lelouch's reign over there was driving me nuts I can't stand him! Karen is always watching my every move! When I think I'm alone she's right there, when I'm sleep he's RIGHT THERE!"

V.V. looked up at Suzaku with mysterious and hostile purple eyes. "Are you being followed?" he asked in wonder. Suzaku shook his head. V.V. felt a pulsing pain in his head. "We need to leave now!" he had sensed something in the air. He looked outside to see if anyone was in the area.

"What is it?" asked Rolo. V.V. had a worried look on his face. He didn't even hear Rolo's question. He went back into the hole and asked, "How many children do we have here?" Satoshi spoke out first, "Four. But Suzaku's two little ones makes Six."

"May I ask again? WHAT'S FOLLOWING US?" asked Rolo in an agitated tone.

"A rival gang, The Knights of Rounds. They must've followed Suzaku here." Answered V.V.

The shadows of the dim night hid the faces of the enemies that were approaching the shed.

* * *

**_To be Continued..._**

**POINTS OF INTREST**

The reason this episode is so short is because I really didn't want

to do it. I may expand it over time.


	5. Death of Lelouch Lamperouge

Code Geass: The Next Generation

**Episode 4: The Death of Lelouch**

The day he died. I do not own code geass, sunrise does. Maarkat Manor belong to the Kalahari Meerkat Project and animal planet

* * *

**One Hour Earlier**

Inside a janitor closet Suzaku, Nunnaly, C.C., Kallen, Tamaki and Euphemia were having a private meeting. The janitor closet was the only place throughout the palace Lelouch's guards weren't at. It was cramped and smelled like raw sewage.

"Lelouch has led us to death _five_ times. He evicted most of the members in this house!" said Kallen. "Vital ones too." Agreed Nunnaly. "He's been acting very stupid, like as if his I.Q. is at 85."

Euphemia pounded her fist on the table. "WE NEED TO KILL HIM!" everyone stared at her. She had a personal vendetta towards Lelouch. He killed her and she wants to kill him. "I think the dead girl has a point. If we kill Lelouch we'll be relieved of the worry of another war." Said Suzaku.

Tamaki rolled his eyes in disbelief. "How d'you suppose we du dat?" he asked. "We'll all work up a plan." Said Suzaku. Sayako opened the janitor closet and was in wonder at the sight of Suzaku, Euphemia, Nunnaly, C.C., Kallen and Tamaki. They all smiled at her. "Just…um…" Suzaku thought up an excuse. He picked up a Swifter Cleaning Mop. "…Just brushin' the walls." Everyone looked at him with 'what-the-hell' expressions.

* * *

The next day they the group of rebels met in a different closet. Inside the closet were a table and more breathing space. Euphemia unrolled a giant piece of paper that displayed poorly drawn schematics.

"Our plan is ingenious! Tonight's the night!" cackled Suzaku. Suzaku overviewed the plan.

"First, we'll take Lupin to the Independence Celebration Party. That party has approximately 3,424 attendees. You, Kallen, will fool him into a hallway and there you will get him to make a desperate call to Lelouch. If our timing is right Lelouch will arrive at the party in 13 minuets. C.C., you will plant small-blast bombs in the walls. That will draw people out of the ballroom and into the grand hall. One more bomb will draw everyone upstairs. I think we all know what happens next."

Kallen piped out, "Yeah, we overviewed the plan 6 times before."

Kallen started her role in the plan. She headed out of the closet and to Lupin's room. "knock, knock." She sang as she entered his room. The little boy looked up at Kallen.

She persuaded him to come with her to the party. Phase 1 in the plan was complete.

The Amsterdam Palace was where the party was held. Lupin looked around at the chatting people. "Why are there adults here?" he asked. Suzaku walked into the ballroom and kept a close eye on Kallen and Lupin. Someone else was watching them as well. The sexy looking singer on stage was one of Lelouch's spies.

Suzaku caught sight of her watching Kallen and Lupin. He had to act fast. He took out his cell phone and called CC. "Take the stage." He said. The green haired girl made her way to the stage. She jumped on a table and grabbed onto a chandelier and swung her way to the stage! And she fell on the singer.

"I am Camray Cerny and I will be singing "Don't lose my heart!" and "Fly not far from Me" followed by…um…nothing else!" said CC over the mic. Kallen took advantage of CC's diversion and took Lupin out of the room.

"Aren't we going to hear Grandma CC sing?" asked Lupin. Kallen shook her head. The two were inside a huge hallway. Kallen tightened her grip on Lupin's hand. "Lelouch…that freak lead us to hell." She whispered. "My dad?" Lupin was wondering why Kallen was talking about Lelouch in such a way.

"You're too young to understand, but not too young to be a part of it." Kallen brought out the tough girl that lay dormant inside her for 8 years. She grabbed little Lupin by the neck and threw him in a chair. Euphemia grabbed the poor child and held him down in the chair while Shirley tied a rope around him.

"Why are you doing this? What did I do to you?" he cried. Kallen turned her back and said, "Nothing. It is about what your Father did to us all." She withdrew a Nokia cell phone and flipped it open.

Kallen bent down to the boy's level and said, "Now, you will make a desperate call to your Daddy. Just tell him where you are and that you need him to come now. If you say anything about who is with you I will stab your eyes out and then carve open your chest and eat your heart."

The intimidated boy unwillingly made the call.

* * *

Back at the palace Lelouch had just came back from a meeting with the Gattaca. The phone rang as soon as he entered the palace. He answered it. Lupin's distressed voice put him on high alert. His eye pupils shrunk. His heart almost stopped. Hearing his child's pleas for help he had to act fast.

"Good boy." Said Kallen. Nunnaly ran out of the ballroom and to Kallen. "Was the call made?" she asked. Kallen nodded. Shirley and Euphemia untied Lupin. CC had just finished one song and was starting another song. Euphemia paged Suzaku with her pager. It was a signal to detonate the bombs. He pressed the button on the detonator and BOOM!

C.C. fell to her knees and all the partygoers ran out of the room and into the hallway. Kallen and the others left Lupin to face the music. A stampede of panicking people came running towards him. Fearing for his life he ran into a grand ballroom. Nunnaly watched from atop a staircase.

Lelouch reached the castle and saw that the south end of it was on fire. He ran inside and saw Lupin amidst the horrified people. When the people were in the right spot Nunnaly signaled Suzaku whom was in a stairway across from her. He pushed the detonator button once more.

The loud explosion put everyone in a state of panic. Everyone, including lupin, rushed up the stairs. Lelouch pushed and shoved anyone who was in his way. He was inches from Lupin. There were three big doors at the end of the staircase. the party people exited through the left and right doors. Nunnaly grabbed ahold of Lupin and when everyone left it was time for the plan to unfold completely.

Lelouch thanked Nunnaly for saving Lupin but the kid ran to her. She did nothing. Lelouch was about to hug his distraught child but Nunnaly stopped him by pulling out a gun. It seemed like it was only them in the room but Euphemia, Shirley, Suzaku, Kallen, Milly and Rivalz were watching from behind closed doors.

Persuasion didn't get Lelouch out of this. "You led us astray." Said Euphie. She and the others appeared out of nowhere. Each of them holding big guns. "Its time to pay." Said Milly.

Gunshots were heard. A tear fell from Lupin's eyes.

Hatred clouded the hearts of friends. Lelouch fell over the

edge. But he grabbed onto the ledge.

They didn't shoot him, they made him nervous and thinking he would get shot he walked back without looking. It was a perfect plan. He called Nunnaly for help. She grabbed his hands and said to him, "Long live Emperor Lelouch, devourer of Britannia and my dead brother!"

It all happened in an instant. She had let go of his hand and he fell onto the cold, hard concrete floors, crushing his head in the process. Little Lupin yelled his voice out. He had witnessed his Father's death and the betrayal of his Father's friends and his sister. Suzaku placed the crown atop the girl's head. "We'll split the leadership. One person per month." Said Suzaku. "What do we do now Queen Nunnaly?" asked Kallen.

Nunnaly looked down at her dead brother with eyes of imperialism. "My brother's rule over this country led us into a never ending war. Now that he's gone I shall bring peace to this land." Nunnaly's voice had slightly changed. She was more than just a viceroy now. She was queen for a month.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**POINTS OF INTREST**

This episode is sort of a prequel…

I really didn't wanna do this one but something was bugging me to do it.

The continuation of this chapter features Juno, Suzaku's neglected son.


End file.
